peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Goodwill Games 3
PBG heads back to the thrift store to buy some cheap games once again. Synopsis It's a brand new sunny day. PBG loves Silver Steve's Clocks (and makes an advertisement as he holds a clock). PBG gets called by the company stating that the brand deal has fallen through. PBG is angry, telling them that he already did the advertisement. He angrily places his phone on the table, and throws and kicks the clock outside. One of PBG's favorite things to do is save money, so he went to the thrift store to buy some cheap games. The first is Arthur's Absolutely Fun Day. PBG liked Arthur and watched the show all the time. PBG remembers the whole theme song, and starts singing it! PBG doesn't think the game will be very good. The game looks ugly - although the artwork still looks better than the books. The music is made by Tommy Tallarico. PBG recognizes him and yells as Tommy for hating on the DS. PBG checks out Arthur's House where there is a basketball game. Arthur has a strong arm for an eight year old! Arthur gets real happy whenever he makes a shot. PBG gets a star for completing the game. PBG shows off some other games. Arthur has a future in baseball with his strong throws! Arthur wants to go everywhere! PBG runs out of games to play, and realizes that it doesn't matter which games you play, you'll get a star for beating it every time you do. So, PBG played Air Hockey with Buster a lot, as it is the only game almost equivalent to fun. PBG shows off his glitchy corner shot! PBG questions why a theme park would give tickets to kids for playing games at an unaffiliated arcade. The theme park sucks. PBG mastered the skee ball game in two attempts, but couldn't get the hang of the knock the clown into the water game. Why does Arthur have to insert himself into everyone else's lives? PBG would hate to rain on Arthur's parade - what a jerk! Up next is 101 Puppy Pets. At least the puppy on the cover is having fun. There is defiantly not 101 puppies in this game. PBG can change the color of the dogs. PBG talks about his dog Azura, and shows her off. He makes his dog look like Azura. A Dog show begins straight away. He enters the show, and wins without doing anything. He celebrates. PBG won $70 for winning the competition, and an additional $56 for no reason at all. PBG buys a hat and a painting. This game is too easy. This is like Nintendogs with all the fun taking out. Azura stops winning the competitions any more! PBG's dog dies after he stops feeding or watering it. PBG buys himself a trophy and a third place medal. PBG enjoys some tap water. On the last Goodwill Games video, he played a game with Mia, and wouldn't want to waste the $4 he spent on this game. This is Mia's Big Adventure Collection: Just in Time: Math. PBG comments on how the house looks like when suddenly there is a fire. PBG complains about the characters moving into a tree that is so close to the house. PBG cries along with Mia. Mia has almost drowned and been burned to death. These games are terrifying. The characters decide to travel back in time. PBG continues to be scared by the characters. Luckily, the complicated plans can be figured out, because the kid has glasses! Mia has to find some of the pieces. The game is very simple, as Mia does dumb things. The game lags, as Mia wakes up some ants. The ants can help Mia build one of the pieces, and PBG has to answer some math problems. All the answers are 6, so PBG concludes that the ants are devil ants. The mole just happens to have a magic wand lying around. All PBG has to do is answer some math problems. PBG hails the poop spider. PBG has to work out some math problems, which he struggles at. He finally wins the game, and the kid builds the time machine. The game asks PBG to insert disc 2. PBG searches the box. He doesn't have disc 2! The ending is up to interpretation. PBG decides that Mia dies! PBG shows footage of him continuing to sing the Arthur theme song. Todd tries to get him to stop. Category:Reviews Category:Goodwill Games Category:Videos